


Give Me Love

by HazzaMyLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Calvin is his boyfriend, Detailed birth, Disney overload, Does morning sickness count, Harry is a matchmaker, Louis has a son, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Morning Sickness, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry Styles, Sick Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, long labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaMyLou/pseuds/HazzaMyLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a matchmaker who's boyfriend invented a birth control pill that is 100% effective..until it isn't.</p>
<p>Louis has a three year old son and wants to find love. He seeks the matchmaking service, Love Actually, to help him</p>
<p>Harry Styles just happens to be his matchmaker and his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Right Now

You actually CAN have your cake and eat it too.

At least, that's how Harry sees things.

He has the perfect life; all he's ever wanted really.

He lives in a large house in a gated community in the heart of London with his boyfriend, Calvin.

His boyfriend created a birth control pill that's 100% effective in both men and women, (he should know he's been taking it for over two years now) making it the most sought after pill in the world for birth control.

So yeah, his boyfriend is a multi millionaire but that's not what makes him happy.

Love makes him happy.

He's a match maker. And he's not like the cheesy match makers you see on TV. He actually helps people become BETTER people.

He helps them find out what type of person they want and how to get that person. He changes their wardrobes, their hair, and their overall outlook on love.

So far, he's had 10,000 happy customers and counting. His boyfriend's little pill might be the most sought after pill in the world, but Harry is the most sought after PERSON in the world.

He's good at what he does to put it lightly and that's why Louis Tomlinson chose him to help.

Louis doesn't have the same luck with love as Harry does.

He has a good life, of course, but he just can't seem to find Mister Right.

He's found Mr. Right Now, too many times in fact, and he has a son from one of those, who just turned three.

Ryder Elliot Tomlinson truly is the reason Louis is looking for help in finding love. Louis wants him to see what true love looks like, like he did when his mum got remarried. He also wants him to have a complete family unit.

Ryder already asks multiple times about his father and where he is and Louis knows it's only going to get worse. The truth is, Louis doesn't KNOW where Ryder's father is. He's a drug addict who beat Louis until he finally had the courage to leave. He'll always thank Ryder for that as his birth was the thing that made Louis strong enough to walk out the door.

So finding Harry and stepping out there for love is a huge thing to him. It's essential..for his son and him.

He's lonely if he's honest with himself and he's ready for this.

He drives to the ritzy, tall building after dropping Ryder off at his mum's, and parks in the front. Embarrassment huddles at the back of his mind and makes him wonder if he should've parked in the back but he shakes it off and walks in the front door.

"Hello! Welcome to Love Actually!" The receptionist, a skinny blonde with a red lipped smile and pearly teeth, greets him.

"Hi, I'm..um, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I have an appointment with Harry Styles?" He asks, biting his lips with nerves.

"Oh yes! Mr. Tomlinson, welcome! Harry will be right with you. Have a seat."

Louis sits down on one of the white suede chairs in the waiting room and crosses, then uncrossed his legs.

It takes about ten minutes before he hears a person clear their throat. He looks up and gasps, breath getting caught in his throat as he takes in the appearance of the man standing just inches from him.

He's got short curly hair, stood high in a quiff with big green eyes and a dimpled grin. He's dressed in a tight fitting, no doubt more expensive than Louis' house, suit, and he's got a hand out stretched toward Louis.

He needs to shake his hand.

'Move your body, Louis!' His brain supplies as he sits, still struck by the man's beauty.

"I'm Harry." The man says, voice slow and deep.

Louis pinches his own leg to snap himself out of it and smiles.

"Ehm. Hi, I'm Louis."

"Welcome, Louis. Would you like to have a chat in my office?"

Louis swallows deeply and nods, following the man to his office.

"Well, Louis. For starters, I'd like to know why you're here?"

Louis clears his throat and looks into the man's deep green eyes.

"W-well..um. I have a son...he's three..and I work loads..I'm a marketing director and I just don't have much time to go looking for men but I'd really like to share my life with someone and I'd really like to find a good father figure for Ryder."

Harry smiles widely.

"Ryder? Is that his name? Have you got any pictures?"

Louis grins and pulls out his phone showing Harry his background.

"He's adorable! Ok Louis, I'd love to help you out. First things first-I need access to your social media accounts."

Louis nods.

"Ok. No problem."

"Write those down for me and I'll-" Harry stops and puts a fist to his mouth, turning a bit pale.

"Um-are you-are you ok?"

Harry exhales and pushes away from the table a bit.

"Ehm..yeah. Yeah sorry about that. I've just been a bit nauseated for a few weeks now. I'm not sick or anything, so don't worry about me getting you sick. I know it's awful getting sick as a parent. I just have a really dodgy stomach. I've got a doctors appointment this afternoon in fact. Actually..what time is it?"

"Half 11."

"Shit. I'm so so sorry Mr. Tomlinson, but I've got to cut our meeting short. My appointment is at 12 across town."

Louis stands and nods fervently.

"Of course, no problem! When will I see you again? Ehm I mean..when do we need to-when do I need to come back?"

"Could you come back in next week? I'd really like to get started quickly."

Louis nods.

"Next week, it is."


	2. Everything is Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets two surprises..

"Are you POSITIVE? Can you check again?"

"Yes, Mr. Styles. I'm positive. We've checked your blood and urine, you're pregnant. I just need to perform an ultrasound to see how far along."

Harry hasn't blinked in exactly forty five seconds, he's counted, and his eyes feel dry and itchy.

Pregnant.

On the pill that is supposed to 100% protect from pregnancy.

He nods and the doctor exits, telling him to go down to ultrasound.

His legs feel like jelly and he has to hold onto the wall to keep steady. A nurse meets him at the waiting room and ushers him into an ultrasound room.

"Lie down dear and lift your shirt."

Harry does as he's told robotically. The nurse smiles warmly and presses a hand held device on his belly.

He hisses as cool gel hits the sensitive skin of his stomach.

"Sorry! Probably should've warned you it was cold."

"T's all right." He mumbles, looking toward the screen.

At first, he only sees grey and black but then the nurse is pointing to a small blob in the corner and he gasps.

She turns a nob and the pounding sound of a heartbeat fills the room.

Harry's heart swells up and his eyes fill with tears.

"I-that's really quick. Is that normal?"

The nurse smiles again.

"Yes, dear. That's perfectly fine. You look to be about ten weeks and baby is perfectly healthy."

Harry sighs in relief which shocks him a bit as he was completely afraid ten seconds ago.

"Would you like some print outs?"

He nods and she prints off three copies.

He leaves the office in a daze, unsure of what to feel.

Mostly, he's excited and he can't wait to tell Calvin. Sure, Calvin might be a bit upset that his pill isn't 100% effective but they've talked about having a family before and he knows that he'll be excited once he sees their baby.

He drives home, humming to the radio and brushing a hand to his belly.

He pulls up to the driveway and cocks his head in confusion at the unknown car in his driveway.

Must be a business partner of Calvin's.

He unlocks the door, whistling and looks around for his boyfriend.

He sees his shoes but not him. He hears rustling from upstairs and smiles a bit.

He walks up to their bedroom and opens the door.

"Calvi-"

His mouth drops at the site before him. A WOMAN is sitting on top of his boyfriend NAKED and his boyfriend looks to be quite enjoying it.

The girls gasps and gathers up her clothes, brushing Harry's shoulder as she exits.

Harry puts a hand to his mouth as his eyes fill with tears.

"Love...no. No, don't cry! Listen Harry! It-look it meant nothing! I-come here!"

Calvin goes to him, still NAKED, hair mused, and hugs him.

Harry stiffens beneath his arms and falls to his knees, sobs wracking his body.

Calvin hovers over him, hugging him and Harry smells sex and sweat on his body and his stomach turns.

"I-I-M'gonna be sick..." He mumbles and gags.

Calvin sits up and leans away, letting Harry rush to the bathroom.

Harry throws up his small lunch from earlier and rocks back and forth, arms wrapped around his body protectively as he cries.

"Harry, please! I love you, I want to work on this. Please. It was a one time thing."

"H-how could you? In our bed?!"

"It was-she's just-she's just one of my patients."

"YOUR PATIENTS?! That's illegal! And you don't even like girls!"

"You've always known I liked both, babe and it didn't mean anything! You know you're the only one for me."

"You-you cheated on me. I can't believe this! I-I'm a match maker. My job is LOVE. How could this happen?"

"It wasn't you! It was me! I-I'll go to counseling..we both can!"

"I-Calvin-I'm-ughhh..." He bends over his stomach and leans toward the toilet again, throwing up stomach acid.

"Shh, are you sick?"

"Calvin, I'm PREGNANT."

Calvin's hand drops from his back.

"Wait what? But you've been taking my pill..."

"I-I know..but...there must be a loop hole and I'm pregnant."

Calvin backs away toward the door.

"I mean..did you stop taking the pills behind my back?"

"What?! No! I'm not the liar, YOU ARE!"

"This isn't POSSIBLE, Harry. You have to get rid of it.."

"It? It's our BABY, Calvin and I love them. I'm not getting rid of it."

"This will RUIN me, Harry. We-I-I can't be with you..."

"What?"

"There are some things more important than love and my career is one of them...I-no...I can't."

"You cheated on me and now you're leaving me pregnant and alone?!"

"Look, H. You and...it can have the house. I won't fight you for it but..don't contact me. The house can be my child support..I-don't put me on the birth certificate, all right? I can't have a baby, Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry's mouth stays wide open as Calvin jumps up.

Harry lies down on the floor and cries while he listens to Calvin pack his things and eventually the door slams and the garage door opens and closes.

Harry gets up an hour later with red, puffy eyes and looks around.

All of Calvin's things are gone, almost like they were never there at all, and Harry feels alone and cold.

His phone beeps from somewhere in the kitchen and he sniffles, walking in.

Beside his phone lies his ultrasound pictures. He grips them to his heart and falls to his knees in more sobs.

His phone beeps again and he wipes his eyes and stands back up.

He grabs the phone and somehow, thru all the pain, a smile stretches his lips as he sees his newest client, Louis Tomlinson's name on his phone.

He swipes to the left and the text message fills the screen.

"OK so totally don't make fun of me but my email to get into all my accounts is footiecarrot@gmail.com, I feel like I should explain why but I can't. Can someone like me be loved really? xx"

Harry smirks a bit and sniffles.

"Yes, actually. Once had a girl who's legal name was Fart find love. An email address means nothing."

"FART? That's terrible. wonderful parenting."

Harry smiles. At least he has this. His work and a funny and okay, a bit cute client to keep him busy.

Although with his own relationship in shambles, how is he supposed to help others?


	3. The Secret of Finding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Louis shopping to get a new wardrobe

Louis walks up the stairs of the ritzy white building two at a time, eager to get to Harry. He's starting to feel a bit more confident in this whole finding love thing. And...ok. He might have a tiny crush on Harry but he's in a relationship and he will respect that. But..it's not a crime to still get excited about seeing the curly headed lad! It's harmless, really.

"Hello! I'm here to see Harry!" He exclaims to the secretary.

She bites her lip with a small frown and nods.

"Um..you can go on back. I don't think he'll feel much like coming up front today.."

Louis frowns but walks back to Harry's office.

He sees the curly headed lad lying his head down in his arms.

"Um.....Harry?"

Harry sits up slowly and squints a bit at the light. He lightly groans and rubs a hand over his face.

"Louis, hi. Have a seat."

"Um...are you ok? I-you look so pale.."

Harry lightly laughs but moans again.

"Yeah um...I'm just..not feeling my best, sorry."

"That's all right. Are you sick?"

He laughs again.

"Um..a bit. At least, I have been all morning. Um....I'm pregnant..and I'm just having a bit of trouble handling the morning sickness lately."

Louis gasps.

"Oh Harry! That's wonderful! You and your boyfriend must be so happy! I know the first few weeks are tough bu-"

"Ehm...I'm actually doing this on my own."

"What?"

"Um...I walked in on my boyfriend cheating on me and...then I told him I was pregnant and..he left me, so-look I understand if you want another match maker to help you."

"What?? No! Harry, I'm so sorry about what happened with you and your boyfriend but that's not on you! That's completely on him and it in no way says anything about the way you do your job.."

"Thank you. I-ughhh..." He puts a hand to his stomach and another to his mouth.

"Harry?"

"It's the morning sickness...." He begins fanning himself and Louis nods knowingly.

"Here.." He reaches into his carrier bag and dispenses a lolly onto Harry's desk.

"What..?"

"It's peppermint. For some reason, that helps the nausea."

Harry takes the lolly and sucks a few times before sighing.

"That's amazing.."

"Been there. Three year old, remember?"

"How did you know to bring a lolly?"

Louis laughs.

"I didn't. Like I said..I have a three year old."

Harry stops for a moment and looks in Louis' eyes.

"Louis..."

"What? What?! Is there a bug?! I can't handle bugs, Harry. Really, I can't! I make Ryder kill-"

"Louis, no! Stop. There's no bug! I-look I don't know the first thing about pregnancy or babies...do you-do you think you could help me? I mean like...birthing classes and that-you need a partner and I don't want to  
go alone and I don't know what type of things to buy and things to do...look-if you help me...I'll do this service for you for free."

"Harry, I don't know..I don't feel right not paying you."

"Louis, I'm rich enough, really! PLEASE, please do this for me! I'm begging you!"

Louis bites his lip but nods.

"Ok, Harry. Let's do this."

Two weeks later, Harry picks Louis up in his fancy car.

Louis walks out and his mouth drops at the site of his Audi. He walks to the car and Harry laughs.

"Perks of the job. Calvin forgot about this little gem."

"I hate to tell you this but you're going to have to get a more kid-friendly car."

Harry frowns.

"I...shit. I didn't even think about that..I'm gonna be the worst father ever..."

Louis puts a hand to his shoulder.

"Hey..no you aren't. This is all new to you. It just takes some getting used to."

Harry sighs.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Louis asks him, looking out the window as cars pass by in colorful blurs.

Harry's thirteen weeks now and looks to be a little less pale than weeks prior.

"I'm feeling loads better. The morning sickness has passed. I still feel a bit queasy around certain foods but I'm good."

"And..how do you feel about things with..Calvin?"

He sighs again.

"I'm better. It's for the best really. I mean, I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love their own child."

Louis nods.

"Good. Now where are we going?"

"Hmm. Well, we're going to get you a new wardrobe."

"What's wrong with my wardrobe now?"

"Nothing per se. You just-need to dress it up a bit. Get yourself noticed."

Louis smooths down his Adidas jumper and looks up.

"And-we'll find that at a mattress shop?"

"Ehm..no. Sorry, I need to make a bit of a pit stop. Calvin...um-well he...cheated with the woman in our bed and I just can't sleep on that mattress now..."

Louis nods, not saying a word.

They park in the front and hop out. Harry purchases the most expensive mattress and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Do you have to get the most expensive of everything? It's just a bloody mattress."

"If you want to be a king, you have to act like one.." Harry says, flicking his card to the cashier, "Plus, I have back problems and I know sleeping will start getting tough when my belly gets bigger."

Louis nods at that.

He remembers.

Harry drives them to the square next. Louis marvels at all the shops he's never been in. He dresses nice he thinks and he makes pretty good money it's just that it all goes to Ryder so he has to skip out on stores like Lacoste, St. Laurent, and Gucci.

Harry takes him into St. Laurent with a large smile on his face, like the kind you get when you've gotten only the best news.

"Harry, you've just brightened up like the sun!" Louis coo's.

"I love this place. I won't be able to fit in their clothes much longer so...passing the legacy on to you."

Louis rolls his eyes playfully.

Harry gets him a few suits, a few nice shirts, and some dressed down shirts and shoves him into a dressing room.

He comes out minutes later in the first outfit Harry picked out.

Harry gasps.

"You look amazing!"

"I look like YOU."

"Like I said..amazing.."

Louis shakes his head and tries on everything else.

He looks at the price tags of everything he's chosen and gasps.

"Harry.."

"It's MY treat."

"No..I..I can't let you do that.."

"Louis..you HAVE to go through the process and this is PART of the process. Now shut up and get dressed. M'hungry."

Louis bites his lip nearly in two but Harry taps his foot impatiently making him nod.

He hands Harry the clothes and let's him check out while he dresses.

He sees Harry waiting for him at the front when he's done.

"How much was it all?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Ugh. At least let me buy your lunch."

Harry smirks, dimples making Louis nearly gasp at his beauty.

"That I can do."

The pair walks to the food court area and Louis tells Harry to get a table while he orders them Chinese.

He brings it to the table with a smile.

"Thanks, Lou."

"Lou? We're on a nickname basis now?"

"Well..we spend nearly everyday together. Think that calls for nicknames."

"Whatever you say, Harold."

"Except that one."

"So...HARRY...tell me about yourself. I mean...is that allowed? Me knowing about you?"

Harry laughs.

"I guess that's all right. I never really get that close to my clients but since you asked..I'm originally from Holmes Chapel. I grew up there with my mum and step dad, Robin. I've got a sister called Gemma and I'm a matchmaker."

"That's it? That's all I get?"

Harry sighs with a smile.

"Ehm...well...I like to cook. I used to cook for...Calvin a lot. Although, he usually didn't eat with me. Working and that. Now that I think about it, I think he only needed me to try his birth control. Pretty sure he was into women from what I can gather from the scene in my bedroom."

"Harry...I'm so sorry.."

"I'm over it now. I love LOVE even though my relationship failed. It's why I'm in this profession. I know I'll find somebody."

Louis nods.

"Well, I hope you're good at what you do."

Harry laughs.

"99% success rate."

"What happened to that 1%?"

"Usually didn't listen completely to me and did their own thing."

"So what's the secret then?"

"Secret?"

"Of finding love."


	4. I Still Get Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Liam and Harry meets Ryder

"Well...my theory is to find love you've got to figure out exactly what you want and then go out and get it. But you've got to ready yourself as well. You have to make yourself stand out, not fade in the background."

"So that's why I just received a 1,000 dollar t shirt?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm. Sounds easy enough."

"You'd think. But most people only think they know what they want. They don't actually know until it's right there in front of them. That's why you have to do all the other steps first."

"I just want someone who will love Ryder. He deserves so much love."

"I'm sure he's lovely."

"You'll meet him soon, I'm sure. We have to use him to teach you how to be a dad."

"Hmm. Speaking of-I'm not so sure baby is so happy with our meal choosing.." He rubs a hand over his still mostly flat tummy.

Louis frowns.

"Not feeling well?"

"Just need a breather, I think."

"Ok..well let me take the plates so you won't have to smell it. I'll be back."

Louis takes the food and dumps it in the bin before turning around quickly to race back to Harry.

He turns too quickly it seems as he bumps right into a firm chest.

"Oops sorry.."

"That's all right. It's not everyday someone as good looking as you bumps into a guy like me..." The deep voice says with a laugh.

Louis looks up. The man is quite good looking, short hair with brown doe eyes.

"I'm Louis."

"I'm Liam. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, Liam. Thanks for catching me with your chest before I fell on my face."

Liam laughs.

"I don't think I've ever been thanked for that before. See you around, Louis."

Louis' cheeks turn red before he turns around and stumbles back over to the table with Harry.

"Harry! A cute guy just spoke to me. AND it wasn't even about my KID! That NEVER happens."

Even as Louis tells Harry, it feels odd to him, like a bad taste in his mouth as the words form. It's confusing really, he should be happy about telling his matchmaker about meeting someone.

Right?

Harry's heart drops and his stomach clenches. He can't be jealous...this is his CLIENT. He's HELPING him find love not GIVING it to him.

"That's..that's great, Lou!"

Louis beams.

"His name is Liam. I actually bumped right into him and he caught me. Introduced himself and called me good looking."

Harry feels ill and unfortunately can't blame the Chinese food he just inhaled.

"Harry? Harry? You've zoned out."

"S-sorry. Sorry about that."

Harry rubs his stomach and Louis frowns.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! Here I am babbling about me and you're not feeling well. How are you?"

"I'm all right. Don't worry about me. I just ate too fast is all. I'm prone to stomach aches. Guess that's why it took me so long to go to the doctor about my pregnancy."

Louis laughs.

"Well, if you're up to it..I'd like to take you somewhere."

"Me? Ok then."

"Follow me."

Harry gets up and follows Louis' figure as he bounces towards the shops again.

They stop in front of a shop with mannequins with rounded belly's in flowy tops.

"What..?"

"It's a maternity AND paternity shop!"

"But...M'not big yet."

Louis rolls his eyes.

"Let's just take a look."

Harry comes out a bit more worried and sad than he was before. All the mannequins bellies were so..round and big.

He's going to be that way.

The body he worked for years to get will soon be rounded out.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that would make you so upset....I feel awful.."

"No..it's...no. It's fine..I'M fine. Just tired or something."

Louis bites his lip in guilt. His phone rings and he pats his pants to find it.

"Hello?"

Harry listens as Louis mumbles along before cursing and turning in circles.

"I'll be right there."

He hangs up and begins walking toward the parking lot.

Harry stumbles on his feet to catch up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ryder...he busted his knee on the playground and he's asking for me."

Harry frowns.

"I'll take you back."

"Thank you. For everything..really. It was amazing have a day to myself."

Harry smiles.

"Well, you deserved it."

Harry drives them back to Louis' and the shorter boy gets out frantically.

"You...you should come in with me. Meet Ryder and help me bandage his knee. Show you what real parenting really is.."

Harry bites his lip but nods. He finds himself nervous that Ryder might not like him.

Louis unlocks his door and burst in.

"Thanks Lottie, really."

"It's no problem, Lou. Well hello, who's this?"

"M'Harry."

"That's Harry. My matchmaker, you know. Harry, this is Lottie-my sister. Where's Ryder?" Louis asks, obviously distracted.

Lottie frowns.

"He's in his bedroom. Didn't want me to see him crying. It's why I called you."

Louis frowns as well. Ryder tries to be so strong for others.

Harry and Louis walk back to Ryder's room and Louis opens the door.

"Daddy!" Ryder mumbles, sniffling and snuggling in for a hug.

"Hi lovely. Let's see that knee, yeah?"

Harry's heart clenches watching Louis with Ryder. It's beautiful really, he's such a natural at being a father.

"I'm going to get you a bandage ok? Can you hang out with Harry for a bit?"

Ryder nods, eyeing Harry.

Louis exits and Harry smiles warmly at Ryder.

"Are you my other Daddy?" Ryder asks innocently.

Harry feels a bit like crying.

"No, I'm a friend of your daddy's though. I'd like to be your friend too."

Ryder scoots closer to him.

"How'd you hurt your knee?"

"I fell on da playground."

"Yeah? That must've hurt bad. You're such a big boy though."

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm big!" He jumps on the bed excitedly.

"You know, I once went ice skating and got a big fat bruise on my bum. I still cry about it some now."

Ryder giggles loudly and Harry smiles as his laugh sounds a bit like Louis'.

"I don't know my real dad. The other one." He suddenly turns a bit serious, face turning sad.

"Well, that's all right. You've got a pretty great one right now."

"Yeah! And maybe you can be my other one!"

Harry smiles.

"Well, I'll always be around. That's for sure."

"I like how your hair stands up tall like a crown!" Ryder says standing up and raising his arms to the sky.

"Yeah? I like how you're tiny enough for me to....tickle!!" He tickles Ryder under his lifted arms.

A happy shriek erupts from Ryder and he turns on his side in a fit of giggles.

Louis walks back in and smiles in delight at his son's smiling face.

"Alright you two! What's with all the rough housing?"

Both boys look up with shocked faces and point to each other.

"It was all the little lad's fault."

"No, no Daddy! It was HARRY!"

"I think it was both of you!" He giggles, "Now let's see that knee."

Louis brings him a Batman plaster with a smile.

Harry gasps.

"Is that Batman?!"

"Yeah Harry! I love Batman, he's my favorite!"

"Mine TOO!" Harry high fives Ryder's small hand and smiles.

"Is your name Harry because you have hair?" Ryder asks, sitting on his lap.

Louis beams.

"I believe so." Harry says, patting his knee.

It doesn't take long for Ryder to fall asleep, right on Harry's chest.

Louis smiles.

"You're really good with him, you know. You're gonna be a great dad."

"Yeah? You think? I hope so..I guess I'll sort of be in the same boat as you."

Louis smiles sadly.

"At least we have each other now."


	5. Going Out of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a run in with Liam and Harry has a health scare

Louis rushes into his favorite coffee shop a month later.

He's inching toward being late for his usual appointment with Harry but he can't live without his coffee. If he were just going to work, he probably wouldn't even try to hurry but his meetings with Harry are important to him.

And getting to see Harry's cute smiling face has NOTHING to do with it, thank you very much.

It took him much longer to get ready this morning with all of the new clothes he's bought him.

He couldn't figure out how to put on his own shoes.

How pathetic.

He actually had to call him in a panic which of course led to Harry making fun of him for hours on end.

So quick coffee shop run it is. Normally, he eats a bit of breakfast here but there's no time today.

He's nearly to the door when he runs into something hard. He "oofs" and stumbles backward only to be met with large brown eyes.

"I think you're doing this on purpose now." Liam says with a large smile.

Louis' eyes widen but he laughs.

"I was properly taught how to walk, I promise that."

"I'm not so sure. Funny running into you here."

"Yeah, do you come here often?"

Liam shakes his head.

"I'm usually more of a doughnut person but I've recently been told I need to slim down."

Louis' mouth drops.

"By who?! You're FIT! Um..I mean..."

Liam smiles.

"I'm actually really glad I ran into you again. By the way you're running out of here, I guess you don't have time for coffee?"

Louis bites his lip. Harry won't mind him being a bit late. He HATES saying no to people, it's one of his weaknesses.

"Um..I have a minute."

Thoughts of Harry rush through his head. But he shakes them off, Harry's there to help him get a boyfriend not BE his boyfriend.

"Great. Have a seat."

Liam pulls out the chair for him and Louis smiles, sitting down.

Louis' phone rings three times during his breakfast with Liam. He finally puts it on silent and stuffs it into his pocket.

Liam curses when he looks at the time and gets up to leave.

"I have to go to work but um..here's my number..if you'd like to go out sometime."

Louis smiles and takes it.

He pulls out his phone and sees five missed calls from Harry. He bites his lip again and dials him back.

"Harry, I'm SO sorry."

"I didn't realize how much time you truly needed to put on your clothes!" He says with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry! I was actually at the coffee shop..I'll explain when I get there. Be there in ten, all right?"

"K."

"Bye Haz."

Louis quickly drives his way over to Harry's office, probably breaking some speeding laws, but no cops catch him.

He arrives exactly one hour late and sighs.

Harry's waiting for him at the receptionist desk with a small smile that seems a bit hurt.

"Hey Lou."

"Harry, I'm so so sorry."

"You've mentioned that. It's just a meeting, no big deal. Come in."

Louis trudges behind, still acting a bit like a scolded child and sits down.

"I saw him again."

"Who?"

"Liam!"

"Liam?"

"From the shops the other day! He...he gave me his number." Louis smiles sheepishly.

Harry's stomach drops again. He feels a lump in his throat but quickly swallows it away.

"That's great, Lou!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it. Anyway, that's why I'm late. I was having coffee with him."

"And?"

"It was GREAT!"

He begins babbling on about the date but Harry stops listening as jealousy takes over.

"Harry? Harrrrry? Are you listening?"

"Are you going to call him?"

"What?"

"Are you going to call him?"

"Well..I mean...of course. I mean..should I? I didn't give him my number...I...damn it. Did I mess up?"

Harry gives him a small smile.

"No, Lou. You didn't mess up. I'd start with a text.."

Harry decides to be completely professional and actually try to help Louis..no matter how bad it hurts.

And anyway, it doesn't mean that this LIAM and Louis will get married..its just a number.

Harry stands from his desk and walks in front of it, setting his hands in his lap and relaxing against it.

Louis gasps.

"Harry! Move your jacket!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Harry..you're showing.."

Harry looks down with a small smile before running a hand over the lump beneath his shirt.

"Yeah..yeah I am. Think I'll have to go shop at that paternity shop now."

Louis beams.

"Say bye bye to ole Yves."

"Not goodbye, just see you later." Harry corrects with a smile, "But very good on knowing his name."

"You've rubbed off on me."

Louis texts Liam a week later, not wanting to seem too eager. Liam is thrilled to hear from him and even asks him out to dinner the next week.

Louis takes a moment to respond, Harry flashing through his mind again, but shakes it off and replies with a yes.

"He asked me OUT!" Louis squeals, walking into Harry's office.

"Wow..that's ehm...that's great, Lou. Really."

Louis frowns.

"You aren't happy for me."

"No. No! Definitely not that, Lou. I am. I'm sorry, I've had a pounding headache all morning."

Louis' frown deepens.

"Yeah? Everything ok?"

"Yeah..fine. Just..can you turn the lights off?"

Louis nods and turns the switch, plunging the room into darkness.

"Ow...." Harry moans, burrowing his head into his arms.

"Should I go..? Maybe you should go home.."

"No. No. M'ok. M'alright. Continue..so you're going to go then?" He asks, lifting his head and rubbing his temples with both hands.

"Well...yeah. I mean...he's fit and so sweet. Think I'll give him at least a chance."

"That's..that's good. That's great. I'm sure he's a nice guy."

"So....."

"So what?"

"What do I need to DO, Matchmaker?! I haven't been on a date in THREE years!!!"

"Ohh...please don't shout." Harry pinches his nose.

"Sorry..sorry. You look pale, H..."

"Thanks..now..when is your date?"

"Next week."

"Great, so I'll come over and help you get ready," he stands and walks over to Louis, "What kind of date is it?"

"I...shit, I didn't ask!"

"Lou..calm down. I'm sure it's just dinner. You can wear your....ugh woah....." He grips onto his desk and closes his eyes.

"Harry?!"

"Sorry...m'just really...lightheaded...I actually really don't feel well...." He stumbles and Louis shrieks.


	6. Are You Driving A Mini Van?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the hospital and Louis goes on a date with Liam.

"Harry! I'm taking you to the hospital, NOW."

Louis half carries a woozy Harry out of his office and pushes him into his car.

"Bloody heavy!" Louis mumbles.

"Do you drive a mini van?" Harry mumbles back.

"Leave me ALONE. Yes, I'm a parent, ok? How are you feeling?!"

"Head's killing me. Feel a bit ill...you can't take this car on your date with Liam."

"HARRY FOCUS. Are you ok?"

"M'hot...."

Louis turns on the air and Harry leans his seat back.

Louis pulls into the hospital and helps a still dazed Harry out of the van.

Harry's taken back quickly and Louis is left biting his nail in worry.

"Are you here for Harry Styles?" A nurse asks, nearly an hour later.

Louis nods and runs to the desk.

"Yes, yes I am!"

"Follow me, dear."

Louis follows after her with nervous knees and sweaty palms.

"Is he ok?!"

"The doctor will be here shortly."

"What?! What does that mean?"

"Means she doesn't know, Lou. Come in,  
M'fine..." Harry mumbles tiredly from the hospital bed.

"Scared the piss out of me, you did."

"Sorry. It was just a migraine."

"A migraine?"

"Yeah, doc said headaches are pretty normal in the second trimester. Got some other news too..."

"What is it?! Is the baby ok?!"

"He's great."

"He?! It's a..."

"Boy, yeah. They were able to tell me during the ultrasound."

"Congratulations, Harry! That's amazing."

-

"I'm so, so nervous, H! What if I mess up or say something stupid?!" Louis moans.

It's been three weeks since Harry's hospital scare and Louis is getting ready for his date with Liam. He's pushed the date back a few weeks, focusing instead on taking care of Harry and making sure he's drank enough water and that. They've nearly gone through a whole series on Netflix together now.

"Lou, just be yourself. And tuck that shirt in! You want to be semi formal." Harry grumbles fixing his shirt.

"I don't know anything about this!" Louis exasperates.

"Well, I don't know anything about THIS.." Harry mocks, pointing to Ryder.

"At least YOU have my mum for help. I'm all alone."

Harry is in charge of Ryder tonight..alongside Louis' mum. Louis had all the confidence in the world he could do it all but Harry begged for a helper in case of emergencies.

Jay was happy to come by and she'll be there any minute.

"Calm down, Louis. You're going to do great.." Harry leans up against him, buttoning up each button of his shirt.

Their eyes lock and their heavy breathing mixes. Both boys lean in just a tad and..

The doorbell rings.

"Ehhum..that'll be my mum then.." Louis says, coughing awkwardly.

Louis opens the door and his mum embraces him in a big hug.

"BOO BEAR!!"

"Mum!!!! Don't call me that, I'm grown."

"You'll always be my baby boo bear. Hi there, I'm Jay! You must be Harry!" She says before embracing him in a hug as well.

"Yes, hi Jay."

"Oh my goodness, your belly is just precious!" She pets his rounded belly though his t-shirt with a coo. "How far along?"

"I'm five months today." He smiles.

Jay beams.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Lovely! A friend for Ryder!"

Harry laughs.

"I just hope I do well tonight."

"You will, darling. Don't worry."

"Can we refocus here?! Liam will be here any minute!" Louis whines.

"Come on, I'll do your hair." Harry rolls his eyes but answers him anyway.

"Thank YOU, Hazza." He beams.

Jay follows the pair, picking up Ryder on the way.

Harry fixes Louis' hair in a Cinnabon bun swirl quiff and admires his work.

"You look good, daddy!" Ryder says, hugging Louis' leg.

"Thank you love!"

"Yeah, BOO BEAR, you look great!" Harry teases.

"Hey! My mum isn't allowed to call me that and neither are you!"

The doorbell rings and Louis freezes.

 

Harry rolls his eyes playfully again.

"I'll get it."

Harry waddles toward the door and Louis gasps.

"What?!" Harry panics.

"You're waddling!"

"SHUT UP!"

Harry opens the door with a fake smile. Liam smiles back at him genuinely and Harry feels the familiar knot of jealousy in his stomach.

"Hello, you must be Liam."

"Hi! Yes, I am. And you are?"

"I'm Harry. Louis'....friend."

"So nice to meet yo-wow, Louis. You look amazing.."

Louis blushes from the stairs and walks down to him.

"Thanks. Shall we go then?"

Liam nods and the couple exits.

Harry sighs, staring out the window.

"When are you going to tell him, dear?" Jay asks, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Tell him what?"

"That you're in love with him.."


	7. Don't Forget the Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis hurts Harry's feelings

"What? I-"

"A mother always knows. Come on. I'll fix up some dinner."

Harry plays with Ryder all night long, giggling and becoming a prince, then a dragon, then a dinosaur. He gives him a warm bath and reads him a bedtime story before Ryder falls into bed exhausted.

Harry begins cleaning up his mess when Jay appears behind him.

"How did you know..you know that I..."

"That you're in love with my son? I can see it in your face when he's around. You light up. You treat him like he hung the moon. I think he likes you too, you know.."

Harry shakes his head.

"He has Liam.."

"For now. Only because you haven't told him."

"I...I can't. I'm pregnant."

"And he's a single dad. What's the difference, darling? Love is love."

"I have to let him date Liam to make sure it isn't what he wants."

Jay sighs.

"It's your life, dear."

Harry's dozing on the couch, sitting up uncomfortably, when Louis finally returns.

Harry sits up in a sleepy daze and smiles.

"How'd it go?" He asks, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Louis beams.

"It was AMAZING! He took me to dinner and a movie and we walked in the park...I really didn't think I could ever have a relationship again.."

Harry looks down sadly.

"What's wrong? Was Ryder bad?"

"No, no he was perfect. Sorry, m'just exhausted."

"Daddy?" A sleepy voice calls from upstairs.

"Hi Ryder, my love."

Ryder walks down the steps and hugs Louis' legs.

"Daddy, can Harry stay over?"

Louis laughs. Harry shakes his head and bends now level with Ryder.

"No lovely. I've got to go home and get some rest of my own."

"B-but I'll miss you...and baby brother.."

"We'll be back. I promise. Go on to bed ok?"

Ryder runs back upstairs, pout heavy on his lips.

"Baby brother?" Louis asks with a small smile.

"He's been calling him that all night. I stopped him at first but it made him sad so.."

"That's all right."

Harry stands and rubs his rounded belly.

"I better go and get us both to bed.." He says, rubbing the side of his belly.

"Thank you so much for keeping him, Harry. It means so much."

"No problem. I love him."

-

"I've bought every Disney movie known to man to watch tonight."

Louis laughs.

"You've got to get used to them sometime. Three months and it'll be all you watch."

Harry's six months now and his belly is round and pokes through all of his shirts.

"So what time are we meeting for lunch at the shops?"

Harry's finally given in and decided he needs bigger clothes after the largest shirt he has even shows a slit of skin and the button on his jeans squeezes the bottom of his bloated belly uncomfortably.

"I'll meet you at noon and when your back inevitably gives you trouble..we can come back and watch the Disney movies."

Harry laughs deep and low.

"Deal, see you then."

Louis puts his phone down and finishes brushing his teeth. He's got exactly an hour before he has to leave to shop with Harry and he plans on binge watching Netflix while Ryder is away for the day.

His doorbell rings ten minutes later and he huffs, not even five minutes into his binge.

He opens the door and meets Liam's beaming face.

"Liam! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd surprise you with a picnic.." He says with a smile.

Louis bites his lip.

Harry.

He quickly grabs his phone and texts Harry: 'Gonna be a little late. Li is here . Be there in 30 min xxx.'

He turns and smiles, letting Liam in.

Harry bites his lip, sitting on a bench at the square. It's been three hours now and Louis has yet to show up. He's checked his phone and has received no missed calls and no replies to his text.

He finally gives up as his belly growls and grabs a bite to eat. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes but he continually sniffles them away.

He eats only half of his pasta dish, feeling a bit too hurt to eat and heads over to the shop Louis showed him.

He walks in and a petite woman greets him. Thankfully, she's able to help him find all the right clothes.

As Louis' predicted, Harry's back gives him trouble so he heads home after waiting on the bench another hour.

He stops by the doughnut shop and buys himself three doughnuts and eats them in the car before retreating home.

He sits on his couch and let's the tears fall down his face until he falls asleep.

He's awoken some odd hours later by a knock at his door. He groans, back protesting furiously at the uncomfortable position he slept in.

The knocking continues and he waddles to the door, slinging it open.

"There you are, thank God! I looked thru every shop for you! Harry I'm-shit have you been crying?" Louis asks, ringing his fists uncomfortably.

"Ehm...no. No, I haven't. I just woke up."

Louis looks unconvinced but nods.

"Harry, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! Liam came over and I lost track of time. I feel awful, I'm so sorry! Can we go to the shops now?"

Harry shakes his head.

"That's all right, I understand. I went earlier, so I don't need to now."

Louis bites his lip and nods.

"Ok...wanna do that Disney marathon now?" He asks, barely above a whisper.

"Thanks but...my back is aching pretty bad and I'm knackered. Think I just wanna go to sleep. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just want to go to bed. Thanks though."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Absolutely not. I'm a matchmaker, remember? That's my job." He tries to make it sound light but Louis can hear the hurt in his voice.

He feels awful. Really, really terrible and he wishes he could fix it.

He nods and let's Harry shut the door, practically in his face and walks off defeated.

He has to make it up to the boy.


	8. It's Not A Party Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis throws Harry a baby shower

It's been a week but Louis has figured out the perfect way to make it up to Harry.

A baby shower, of course.

He orders a cake and decorates his house and invites all of Harry's favorite people and Liam. He buys his baby boy loads of presents and when the guests arrive, he sees they did the same.

He invites Harry over and after much convincing, the boy agrees.

It actually hurts Louis pretty deep that the boy had to be convinced to see him. He's been practically ignoring him for a week now and Louis can't stand it.

He rings his doorbell and Louis shushes all the guests before opening his door.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" They all yell and Harry stumbles backwards.

"Woah!" Louis catches him before he falls and smiles.

"This is my SO sorry present!" He smiles.

"Thank you, Louis." Harry smiles back warmly and rubs his belly.

"Brother!!!!" Ryder squeals and hugs Harry's belly.

Liam gives him a questioning look but smiles.

Harry hugs all his friends and family and let's his mum and sister coo over his rounded belly.

"You look so radiant, Love." Anne says, "And Louis is a doll!"

Harry smiles.

"Yeah, he's great."

It feels like thousands of people come up to Harry asking him how he's feeling, baby names, and nursery colors. Harry feels genuinely overwhelmed and sighs in relief at the sight of a chair.

He practically dives for it and sits down, rubbing a hand over his belly.

"Bit wild, yeah?" Louis hums in his ear.

"Yeah...thank you, though. Really."

"Of course. What are friends for? Want some cake?"

Harry tries not to let the word friends hurt him and nods.

He watches Louis walk to the cake table and cut him a slice before Liam comes up behind him, kissing his cheek.

Louis giggles and Harry feels the familiar knot in his throat and ache in his stomach.

Louis walks back over to him and hands him the cake before clapping his hands.

"Present Tiiiiiiiime!" He sings and everyone gathers around.

The amount of items Harry gets is amazing and he thanks everyone about a hundred times.

Once he's done, everyone gathers around his belly and coo's. He looks around but doesn't see Louis or Liam anywhere.

Ryder walks up to him and presses a small hand to his belly.

"Hi brother!" He coo's and that's when Harry feels it.

It's an odd sensation, really but he knows immediately what it is. He sits up straight and puts a hand to the side of his rounded tummy.

"Harry?! Are you ok, dear?" Anne asks in worry.

"Ryder, talk again."

"Hi brother!" He says again and Harry's belly ripples.

Ryder giggles.

"Your belly danced!"

"That's the baby kicking at your voice, Ryder!"

The guests gasp and rush over to him. All hands are on his belly except for the ones he wants most.

Louis has disappeared, again.

He doesn't return until all the guests have gone and Harry and Ryder have cleaned the party up.

He walks in with a smile but frowns when he sees Harry's face.

"What's wrong?!"

"Where have you been?"

"Liam asked me on a walk...we're official!" He coo's and Harry nods.

"Well...the baby kicked."

Louis gasps.

"Really?!"

He puts a hand to Harry's belly and waits.

"He's asleep now. I'd really like a nap myself too. Think I'll head home."

"But.."

"Thanks for the party."

"Harry, I feel terrible. You had to clean all this up yourself and.."

"It's fine, really."

Harry walks to the door but Ryder stops him.

"No Harry, no! Don't leave! Stay!"

"Harry, please stay. I'm sorry...."

Harry sighs and looks into Ryder's eyes.

"Watch a movie with me, Harry." He pleads.

Harry nods and sits on the couch.

Louis smiles, satisfied and turns on A Bug's Life.

Ryder lays on Harry's belly comfortably and Harry smiles, rubbing his small back.

He giggles halfway through the movie and Louis looks at him.

"What's so funny, little lad?"

"Baby kicking my head, Daddy!" He sits up and smiles putting a hand to Harry's belly.

"He's kicking, now?"

Harry nods.

Louis scoots over and presses a hand to his belly.

"Say something, Ryder."

"He likes me best Daddy."

Sure enough, the baby begins kicking up a storm at Ryder's voice and Louis gasps.

"That's so amazing! I'll never forget when you did that, little love."

"I was never inside you, Daddy!"

"You were too!"

Ryder falls asleep at the end of A Bug's Life and Harry's right behind him.

"H?" Louis whispers.

"Hm?"

"I'm so so sorry I left your party today. I feel awful. I keep disappointing you."

"T's fine."

"It's not. Look, the truth is...I have a hard time being around you and Li because I-"

Harry falls back into sleep before Louis can finish and he sighs, brushing back his curls.

"Because I like you." He whispers before covering Harry up and turning the TV off.

He sighs, scrubbing his face. This is all so confusing. 

Liam is a great guy, he really is and Louis should be THRILLED about being his boyfriend only...he isn't.

At first he was, of course. It's been so long since he's been asked out that when Liam did, he was flattered. 

Liam makes him happy, he does.

Harry grumbles in his sleep and turns over. Louis' heart skips a beat at the way his lips pucker slightly.

So that's why. 

But..Liam has been such a great guy and Louis just can't break his heart. He really, truly does like the boy. 

It's just..he LOVES someone else. 

He picks up Ryder and slowly carries him to bed, kissing his forehead. 

He's surprised to see a groggy Harry sitting up on the couch when he arrives back downstairs.

"Hm..sorry, must've fallen asleep." 

"That's alright. You're always welcome here. You know that." 

"I don't think Liam would like that too much."

Louis sighs and rubs the back of his neck. 

"So. how'd he do it?" 

"Do what?" 

"Ask you to be his boyfriend." 

Louis bites his lip. 

"Um..we just took a walk and he just sort of asked me..nothing too special."

"Are you happy?" 

Louis doesn't answer at first, trying to read Harry's face.

The boy looks knackered and a bit hurt, but Louis did ditch him at his own baby shower.

"Um..yeah. Yeah, I'm happy." 

"Good. I better go." 

He stands slowly and rubs a hand over his belly, walking toward the door. 

"Harry, wait.." 

Harry turns around. 

"Yeah?" 

"Ehm...I really am sorry..you know..about your shower." 

"It was lovely." 

"I know but you know.." 

Harry looks down. 

"You've got priorities. I get it. This is all just part of the deal, I know."

He turns back towards the door and walks out.

Louis is left in the middle of his den, at a complete loss. 

This is so much more than some deal.


	9. Missed Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis disappoints Harry again..and again.

"Harry, it's JUST birthing class. It's not like you're actually GIVING birth. It's actually really helpful. I used a lot of the techniques I learned in the class during my labor."

"I'm just scared, Lou. I'll...I'll be the only one there without a partner."

Louis has been treating Harry like royalty ever since the shower. He took him shopping again and out to lunch several times. He's seven months now and the pair are out picking out a nursery for Harry's baby boy.

"You absolutely won't. I'll be there with you."

"I can't ask you do to that.."

"Harry, I promised you I'd help you through your pregnancy and I'm going to keep my word! Now...what is the theme of No Name's nursery?"

"Louis! Don't call him that! He's got a name..I just...haven't thought of it yet."

"So...theme?"

"I sort of like nautical."

"Sort of or....that's what it is?"

"That's what it is..or you know..that's what I want it to be."

"Well..you know more about this than I do. Go ahead!" Louis hums.

Louis never should've given Harry free reign. They've been at the store nearly four hours now and Harry's just now picking out the crib.

He doesn't know how the boy is doing it. His belly is so round and bound to be heavy but he's still going strong. Louis can tell his back is starting to give him a bit of trouble with the way he massages at it every few minutes but it hasn't stopped him in the least.

Nearly an hour later, Louis' got the biggest headache in all the world and is nearly asleep when Harry comes to find him.

"That didn't take long! M'done already."

Louis' eyes bulge.

"W-wha-ALREADY? We've been here nearly five hours!"

"Exactly. Is that long for you?"

Louis' mouth stays wide open.

"Takes me nearly an entire day to pick out an outfit at a store." Harry shrugs, "Can we go eat? My back is killing me."

-

Harry's been at birthing class for thirty minutes waiting on Louis. The class has already started and there he sits partner-less. He tries to do some of the techniques the woman is teaching but it makes no sense without a helper.

He's eight months along now and doing nearly anything by himself is tough, but this is especially hard.

He looks at all the couples and bites his lip, tears near to rolling down his cheeks. He excuses himself from the back and tries to call Louis again.

No answer. Go figure.

He goes back in and continues to try the positions for about fifteen minutes until he gives up and goes to sit in the hallway..crying.

He hears fast, loud footsteps bounding down the hall ten minutes later and looks up, tears rolling down his face.

Louis crashes to his knees in front of him, looking almost just as upset.

"Oh my g-Harry...I'm so so sorry. Li came and...you know what? It doesn't matter, I was supposed to be here and I wasn't. I'm so so sorry. Do you want to go in now?"

Harry sniffles and wipes his eyes.

"No. Class is almost over. I just want to go home."

"Harry..please..I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did this again. I'm literally the worst-"

"Stop promising to be there and then not show up. It's embarrassing. I did my part to help you.." Harry snaps and wipes his tears again.

Louis looks down and nods as tears flow out of his eyes.

"I'm so so sorry."

"I'm going home."

"Let me take you to dinner.."

"I'm not hungry. My back hurts and I have a headache and I'm mortified and I'm going home. Goodnight Louis. I'm sure Liam will be happy to know you can hang out now."

Louis walks to his car in tears. He can't believe he let Harry down again. The truth is, he's been trying to spend extra time with Liam to hopefully find some feelings for him.

But he can't.

He can't because he's in love with Harry but Harry is so disappointed in him now.

He's really messed up this time.

-

Louis' pretty miserable now. It's been two weeks since the birthing class disaster and he feels awful about how he's treated Harry. He hasn't really spoken to Liam all that much either and he can tell the nice boy is getting fed up too.

He doesn't want to hurt Liam, he really doesn't but he's just so upset. Harry won't answer any of his calls and he's even thought about showing up to Love Actually. He hasn't yet, but he isn't far off.

He can tell Ryder is a bit upset as well. The young lad has been a bit mopey, always asking about his "little brother" and his Harry.

The doorbell brings him out of his thoughts and he perks up with the tiniest bit of hope that it might be Harry finally accepting his apology.

He nearly breaks his legs tripping over to the door and opens it with a wide smile.

"Louis, hi!" Liam's perky voice greets him and Louis tries not to let his disappointment show.

"Hey Liam." His voice gives him away a bit but he tries to cover it with a cough.

"Are you ok? I mean-are we? It's just..you've sort of been..I don't know..off about me lately.."

Liam's voice doesn't cover his hurt in the least and Louis feels awful. He knows he should break up with the boy it's just..he can't hurt TWO people in one month and..he's lonely. He needs SOMEBODY. He feels bad because it's like he's using Liam but he refuses to break his heart too.

"Yes Liam. Of course we are. I'm so sorry I've been off recently. I've just been..a bit under the weather. I really am sorry."

"You're sick? Oh Lou! I'm so sorry."

"No, no. That's ok. I'll be fine."

Ryder runs into the den with a smile that falls at the sight of Liam.

"Ryder, say hi to Liam."

"NO!"

Louis' eyes bulge. Ryder's never mean to ANYONE. Guilt bubbles in his stomach as he realizes just how much missing Harry is affecting the both of them.

"RYDER!"

"No Daddy, I don't WANT to!" He runs off and Louis bites his lip.

"I'm really sorry. I don't think he's feeling very well either."

"No that's alright! Look I know you're sick and all but...would you want to go out for lunch? We could take Ryder to get pizza..maybe that'll cheer him up."

And Liam is so nice that Louis finds himself nodding.

He dresses a grumpy Ryder and sits him on the bed.

"Ryder Adam, I don't want you to EVER treat anyone like that again, do you understand me? Liam has been very nice to Daddy and he wants to take us to get pizza."

"Harry was nice to you, Daddy!" Ryder whimpers.

"I know, lad. He was very nice."

"I miss Harry."

"I do too love but can we PLEASE just be nice to Liam?"

Ryder frowns but nods.

"Can we go see Harry later?"

"No baby. Not today."

His frown deepens but luckily he drops it. Louis' so glad because if he said anything more he'd probably start to cry.

Liam, Louis, and Ryder get a table quickly at the Italian eatery in the square and wait for their food.

"Daddy? Can I play games on your phone?"

"Sure Ryder." He smiles and pats his legs before cursing.

"I'm sorry lad. I must've forgotten my phone."

Thankfully, the pizza comes before Ryder can get upset and the trio eats the whole pie quickly.

Louis laughs with Liam and feels a bit better. Liam is such a nice guy and maybe this is just how it's supposed to be.

Liam drops them back off making Louis promise he'll call him later.

Louis immediately searches for his phone and finds it rather quickly on the kitchen counter.

He shutters before clicking the home button, knowing the name he wants probably won't be there.

He gasps when he sees five missed calls from Harry and a text.

"My stomach hurts. Bad. Can you take me to the hospital? I'm scared.."

Louis' stomach drops and he begins calling Harry over and over again.

Only the fourth call, Anne answers.

"Louis, hi!"

"Anne, thank God! Is he ok?!"

"They're checking him out now."

"I'm on my way."

"Lou-"

He hangs up before she can say more and pulls Ryder along with him.

He goes just a bit over the speed limit and reaches the hospital quite quickly.

He breathlessly asks for Harry at the front desk and is directed to labor and delivery.

He stops in front of Harry's hospital door and takes a deep breath before knocking.

Anne answers with a smile and nods.

"I'll leave you two to some privacy. Ryder? Would you like to go get a soda?"

Ryder nods and takes Anne's hand.

Louis walks into the room, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

He sees Harry lying in bed, head turned toward the window with a hand lying on his thankfully still round belly.

"Harry.." He whispers as if anything louder would burst the boy's ears.

"Oh..hi Lou." Harry won't look at him but Louis can tell there's tears in his eyes.

"Harry-is the baby-"

"He's fine. I was having Braxton hicks. They said I'll be discharged within the hour."

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I left my phone and I-"

"Was with Liam. I figured. T's all right. Look, I really depended on you too much. I need to do this on my own. I don't need your help anymore. Thank you for all you've done."

Harry sits up and finally looks at Louis, taking in his shocked expression.

He begins wiggling into his tight jeans and throws on his tight t shirt, rolling up the gown he was in and throwing it in the bin.

"But Harry, I-I need you."

Harry smiles a sad smile.

"No you don't. You have Liam. You found love."

"But-"

"No Louis. Congratulations, you've graduated from Love Actually."

Harry walks out the door but Louis follows like a lost puppy.

"But Harry, I still need-"

"Look Louis. I can't be your matchmaker or love helper anymore. There's a conflict of interest and it wouldn't be right."

"What?"

"If you need anymore help...we have a few other matchmakers that would be happy to assist you. Just not me."

"W-why?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, OK?!" His eyes fill with tears.

"Harry, I-"

"You no longer need the assistance of Love Actually. Congratulations on finding your actual love." Harry's eyes still glisten with tears but he pushes past Louis to the nurses station to sign his discharge papers.

"BUT HARRY! W-WHAT ABOUT RYDER?!"

"Tell him I'm sorry. I no longer need your assistance either. Goodbye Louis."

And then he's gone.

Louis picks Ryder up from the cafe and thanks God that Anne doesn't ask about his tear stained cheeks.


	10. Kiss Da Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I totally didn't even realize I gave away Harry's baby's name in the last chapter so it's been edited to delete that out. This chapter is about naming him so...just pretend you don't know his name already? My bad! haha

It's been a month and Harry hasn't spoken to Louis..not even once. Louis has started backing out of dates with Liam because of how sad he is.

He's tried to call Harry at least a dozen times a day with no response.

He sighs, rubbing Ryder's back as they watch The Little Mermaid. Ryder loves the lobster so much, they've watched this movie a hundred times.

His doorbell rings and Ryder perks up.

"Is that Harry, Daddy?!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Ryder.."

He walks to the door and is stunned into silence when he opens it to reveal a sniffling Harry.

"Harry?!"

"H-he doesn't have a name."

"What? Come inside, it's pouring out!"

Harry sniffles and walks inside.

"Harry....brother...." Ryder whimpers.

Harry giggles and sniffles.

"We're ok, Ryder."

"What's going on, H? Why are you upset?"

"H-he doesn't have a NAME, Louis. I'm 9 months pregnant and he doesn't have a name.."

"Shhhh...it's all right. Let's just...here..let's look them up on the Internet, ok?"

He pulls his laptop out and Ryder climbs up in Harry's lap.

"Hi Sebastian..." Ryder coo's.

Louis and Harry look down at the boy.

Harry feels the baby kick wildly at Ryder.

"What did you say, buddy?"

"I said hi to Sebastian, Daddy."

"Who's that, love?"

"My brother in Harry's belly, Daddy!" He says, like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sebastian is...”

"I know who Sebastian is, Lou...bought every Disney movie remember?"

"Ryder love, Harry gets to de-"

"No Lou..wait. I actually like that name.."

"You do?"

"Yeah..is Sebastian your name little love?" He coo's to his belly.

"Yes, he told me so!" Ryder exclaims.

Sebastian kicks out at Ryder and Harry.

"Sebastian it is then."

Louis shrugs.

"You did say his room was nautical. Makes sense. Ryder love? Say goodnight to Harry and Sebastian..it's time for you to go to bed."

"Wait! Can Harry read me a goodnight book?"

Harry smiles.

"Of course.." Harry attempts to get off the couch but fails as his belly is much too big.

"Here.." Louis holds out his hand and helps the poor boy up.

Harry quickly disconnects their hands and nods.

"Thanks."

Harry reads Ryder a story and the small boy is out before he even finishes. He kisses his head and walks back out to Louis.

"How are you?" Louis asks, helping him to the couch.

"Big. And uncomfortable. Can't really sleep at night but I'm ok."

"I've missed you."

Harry looks at him.

"Look Lou..like I said..I depended on you too much. I...I'm sorry if I got annoying. I know you have a boyfriend but I just-I loved spending time with you and-" tears roll down his cheeks before he can stop them and Louis is quick to wipe them away.

"Don't cry, H. You were never annoying to me! I loved every second I got to spend with you."

"You did?"

"Of course. You're lovely, Harry and I-"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Louis sighs.

"Yes lovely?"

"Ask Harry if he'll come to my play..PLEASE."

Louis laughs.

"Play?"

"Ryder's preschool class is putting on a 'production' of Beauty and the Beast at their school. Ryder is the tea cup." He says proudly.

Harry's eyes widen with amazement.

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah. It's being put on by the ballet group but they wanted the preschool to be in it as well. If you'd like to come, I mean-"

"I'd love to."

"He'll be there, darling! But only if you go to bed right NOW."

Ryder runs down the stairs and quickly kisses Harry's cheek.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too, Ryder. Night night."

The boy runs back upstairs and Louis sighs.

"Your fault for coming if it's awful."

"It won't be. Your son is in it."

Without a word, Louis grasps Harry's face and kisses him. Harry leans into the kiss but stops.

"Harry..shit I'm so sorry."

"Ehm..I think I should go.." He stutters out.

Louis chases him but he's out the door before he can reach him.

He curses and rushes out into the rain. He sees Harry’s headlights pull out from his neighborhood and falls to his knees. 

He walks back into the house sniffling and wiping his eyes. This isn’t fair. This isn’t what he wanted. He didn’t MEAN to fall in love with his matchmaker and in turn have his matchmaker fall for him. 

And Ryder. 

Ryder adores Harry. Louis really has messed things up for so many people and he feels just awful. 

He takes a towel from the laundry room and dries his hair a bit and sniffles. Great. He probably will catch a cold now and give it to Ryder. 

He crashes down heavily on the couch and sighs. His head is absolutely pounding and his chest aches, its as if he can actually FEEL his heart breaking.  
He hears soft footsteps pad down the stairs. 

“Daddy?” 

Louis sniffles and quickly wipes his face.

“Ryder Adam, what are you doing out of bed?”

“I…I wanted to hug Harry bye one more time and give him this flyer for my play..” He pouts.

Louis pats the couch.

“I’m sorry lad. He’s already gone. But you can sit with me for a minute and give me a cuddle before bed.” 

Ryder climbs up the couch and cuddles into Louis’ side.

“You’re all wet, Daddy! And shaking!” 

Louis laughs wetly. 

“I am, aren’t I? I think I need a change of clothes and maybe some hot chocolate. What about you?” 

Ryder nods.

“Jammies are dry but I want hot chocolate!” 

Louis laughs. 

“I figured you did.” 

He scoops the boy up and takes him into the kitchen.

“You sit here while Daddy grabs a change of clothes, yeah?” 

Ryder nods, wiping his eyes sleepily. 

“Somebody looks a wee bit sleepy.” He says.

“No! No! I’m not, Daddy. Promise!”

Louis laughs again and quickly changes into dry clothes. He sighs when he realizes he picked up the Adidas shirt he wore when he and Harry went wardrobe shopping. His chest throbs again and he grips at it, fisting his shirt in his hands. 

“Daddy? M’ready for hot chocolate!” Ryder squeals and Louis focuses back on reality. 

He walks back to the kitchen and pulls down the hot chocolate mix before mixing it with some milk and popping it into the microwave.

“Do you require marshmallows?” 

“DADDY! Of course! It’s not hot chocolate without them. Harry says that’s the best part!” He giggles and Louis’ breath hitches.

“He did, did he?”

“Yeah. I’m so glad you met Harry, Daddy!”

“Me too, love.” 

“Can he be my new Daddy?” 

Louis bites his lip so hard he tastes blood.

“Ryder..”

“Please Daddy! Sebastian is my little brother and I don’t like when Harry has to go.”

“I know lovely. Harry is wonderful.” He pops the hot chocolates out of the microwave, “ Don’t you like Liam? What’s wrong with him?” 

“He’s not Harry, Daddy.”

Louis’ heart lurches. No, he isn’t. 

“I know, little lad. Drink your hot chocolate now before it gets cold.” 

“Please don’t make Harry go away again, Daddy. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“M’not sad, love.”

“You are when Harry’s not around.”

“You get pretty sad when he isn’t around too, don’t you?”

“Very sad, Daddy. He’s the only one who knows all the people’s voices in my books and the only one who knows how to make the monsters under my bed go away.” 

Louis nods, feeling his throat tighten.

“Well..I’m sure he likes you just as much as you like him, Ryder. Now let me see your best hot chocolate mustache!” He dips his lip in his drink and brings it back out with a brown, drippy mustache.

Ryder giggles, all traces of sadness gone away and tries the same thing. Louis giggles at his son’s face and takes out his phone to take a picture of them both.

“Send that to Harry, Daddy!” 

And Louis does with an “I’m sorry” for good measure.


	11. Achy Breaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's belly hurts..so does Louis' heart.

It's been two weeks since the kiss and Louis hasn't seen or heard from Harry.

But today is Ryder's play and he's severely hoping that he still shows up.

Jay walks into the living room with a sad smile.

"Still haven't heard from him?"

Louis presses his face into his hands and shakes his head.

"I miss him, mum..what am I going to do?"

"I think you need to have a talk with Liam first, dear."

"You're right...mum, can you watch Ryder for a bit?"

"Louis..I didn't mean n-"

"I promise to be back before the play."

"Louis!"

"I'll be back, I promise!"

"LOUIS!"

She sighs as he walks out the door.

Harry awakes with a groan. He didn't sleep at all last night due to discomfort and as he opens his tired eyes this morning, he sees that it hasn't disappeared overnight.

If anything, he feels worse. Sebastian sits low on his hips and his belly feels heavy, nearly hitting the bed as he sits up. He feels hot and sticky and his shirt feels too tight.

He actually feels pretty nauseous too and desperately wants to lie in bed all day with nothing on and a fan hitting his face, but today is Ryder's play.

He hasn't spoken to Louis since the kiss because he doesn't know what to say. He loves the boy, that much is certain but he doesn't know how the other boy feels about him.

A kiss is just that. A kiss. Harry is trained to not look into these type of things and plus, Louis has a boyfriend. He will NOT be the other man in a relationship.

He got cheated on and he refuses to take part in doing it to someone else.

He scoots to the side of the bed and let's out a long sigh, willing himself to move. He closes his eyes and just as he's about to stand, a cramp wraps around his belly, tightening it up.

He places a hand on top of it and hisses. The pain lasts for about thirty seconds and he squeezes his eyes shut and grips the comforter until it's over.

He sighs, rubbing his belly up and down. That wasn't the first cramp he's had. In fact, they kept waking him last night in hourly intervals.

His birth instructor talked about Braxton Hicks and he's had a few of those in his last month but these feel a bit stronger.

Still.

He promised Ryder and if he's honest with himself, seeing Louis is also a heavy driving force in him not canceling.

He whimpers when he stands as it pushes Sebastian further down and creates pressure inside his belly.

His belly falls low when he's completely upright and walking is difficult. He actually has to lift his belly a bit with his hand to make walking even bearable.

He makes it to the bathroom and let's out a small groan, holding his belly in both hands and bending back to stretch out the tense muscles in his back.

He feels awful. Every muscle is wound tight in his body and he feels increasingly sick to his stomach.

Starting the shower, he fishes out a towel for himself and places it to the side. He brushes his teeth and places a hand beneath the water in the shower to make sure it's the right temperature.

When it is, he strips from his clothes and steps into the steam filled shower.

He washes his hair and carefully washes his body, paying close attention to his belly, massaging it and enjoying the shower mimicking rain on the tight skin.

He finishes his shower and gets out before his belly rolls in pain again, aching and seizing up.

It's a bit stronger this time and he grips the counter in pain. He tries a bit of rhythmic breathing and massages his finger tips into his tense belly.

"Mmmmm....mmmm......."

It ends and he's able to move about again.

Worry clouds his mind for a moment but he shakes it away instead focusing on getting to Ryder's play.

He waddles to his closet and picks out a dressy outfit for the special occasion.

It takes him a bit longer than he'd like to admit to squeeze into his pants and by the time his shirt is midway over his chest, he feels another cramp wash over his belly. He presses the heel of his palm into the sides and gasps.

"Mmmm....owwwww....."

He kneads his palm into the side and bends down, gripping the bed with tightly shut eyes.

His belly pushes out from him and contorts downward, aching and cramping. He feels incredibly sick to his stomach and presses the back of his free hand on his salivating mouth.

The pain ends and he's able to breathe away the nausea.

He decides breakfast is an obvious no go and instead opts for lying on the couch until time to go.

He lies as comfortably as possible on his side and rubs up and down his belly gently, breathing in slowly through his nose and equally slow out of his mouth.

He's pretty sure this is the most uncomfortable he's felt through the whole pregnancy.

Ryder and Louis MUST mean a lot because otherwise he wouldn't be coming. He wants to crawl into bed so desperately, he could cry.

Sebastian pushes down uncomfortably and Harry let's out a miserable groan.

"What's wrong, Seb? I know it's tight in there and m'sorry. Daddy isn't feeling too good right now either so would you mind settling down?"

Harry clearly needs to work on Sebastian's listening skills because moments later, his belly is tensing up again.

His belly is really starting to hurt now.

He curls his toes and kicks his legs uncomfortably as the pain rolls over his aching belly continually.

He presses his face into the couch pillow and grips his shirt tightly and his belly contorts and contracts beneath it.

"Mmmmm......" He inhales, "Hhohhhh...." And exhales as the pain tightens his belly like a rubber band pulled to its max.

It finally ends and he sits up, pressing his face into his hands.

His stomach aches terribly and the pains are coming a bit close now.

He can't imagine dealing with them the entire play. He drinks a glass of water as a last ditch effort and curses at the time on the clock.

Grabbing his keys from beside the door, he waddles out and hops into his car.

He groans loudly. Louis was so right about the car thing. Sports cars are TERRIBLE for pregnant people.

Everything feels so tight and hot that Harry has to quickly open the door and be sick on his driveway.

He wipes his eyes miserably and places a piece of gum on his tongue before backing out and heading toward the concert hall where the play will take place.

As he's driving, his middle bears down with another pain.

He hisses and grips the steering wheel, before slipping his free hand underneath his shirt to rub circles into the tensing skin of his belly.

He presses his head hard into the head rest and groans as the pain builds. His belly feels hard as a rock and the pain is intense.

"Ohhhhhhhh..........ohhhh...hmmm......."

It finally ends and he tries his best to catch his breath. He inhales and exhales deeply until his breathing returns to a semi normal pace.

He pulls into the concert hall with a sigh and parks close to the front.

At least he won't have to go very far.

He un-latches his seat belt with a small breath of relief and rubs at his aching, tense belly.

He's able to unlock his door before pain takes over again. His belly pushes out his shirt to the point of ripping the seams and Sebastian pushes down.

He grips the steering wheel and presses his face into his knuckles.

"Ohhhhhhhh....ohhhhh....owwwwww...."

He leans back in his seat and rubs fervent small circles into the sides with gritted teeth.

It finally ends and he's able to wipe his tears.

The thought of getting out right now nearly makes him sick so he sits back, knowing he has a small bit of time before he HAS to move.

He's terrified of timing his pains because he knows he's officially in labor and he also knows there's not much time now between each pain.

He can't talk through them now and his belly hurts...a lot.


	12. Right Words, Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's in labor but Louis' got something to say

He wishes for a moment that Louis could be with him now, rubbing and massaging into the rock hard belly that sits heavily on his thighs.

He's brought out of his thoughts by another pain rolling through his tummy.

He groans out and grips the side before turning over and throwing his arm over his face.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........."

He grips the seatbelt and turns back over to rub circles into his belly.

It's fruitless really as his simple tummy rubs are nothing against the intense waves of pain washing over him.

It finally ends and he leans over, lying his head on the steering wheel and exhaling in long pants.

He finally wills himself to walk into the concert hall and looks around for Louis and Jay.

Jay waves him over to their seats, smiling brightly. Harry puts on what he hopes is a convincing smile and rubs at his belly trying to send a message mentally to Sebastian to cool it with the labor stuff.

Harry's heart drops as he nears and Louis is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Louis?" He breathes, rubbing large circles into his stone like bump

"He's...with Liam, dear."

Harry bites his lip and nods.

Really? He can't stay away from the guy for a DAY for his SON?

The realization is doing anything but helping with Harry's pains and as if showing out his own anger, Sebastian gives another nasty push and Harry's belly contorts beneath his shirt.

Harry gasps at the intense wave of pain lancing through his sore stomach and leans over a bit, gripping onto the seat in front of him.

He rubs the side of his belly and bites his tongue to stay quiet. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply before letting it out shakily.

"Harry dear?" Jay asks, voice full of worry, and scoots over to the shaking boy.

"Mmmmm......mmmmm......."

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes squeeze tighter and he gasps.

"Ohhhh....." He whimpers lightly and grips harder to the seat.

He's finally able to relax and looks into Jay's concerned eyes.

"Harry, are you-"

"No, I'm not."

"Harry-"

"I'm not! I-I'm sorry. I'm just uncomfortable. I'm fine really."

Jay shakes her head but doesn't say anything else.

Harry lies back in his seat and patiently waits for Ryder to enter the stage area.

Only moments later, he throws an arm over his face and pushes his torso up as pain lapses through his belly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............." He groans out as quietly as he can but the pain is getting so intense now, he can hardly breathe.

"Ohhhhh..ohhhhh..ohhhhhhhh...."

He grits his teeth tightly and let's small groans pass as parents and friends chatter around him.

The room darkens before Jay can voice her concern again and the play begins.

Harry tries to pay attention and smile attentively when Ryder says his lines but his belly is so tense, he feels like exploding and it hurts so bad he feels like crying or screaming or throwing up.

A pain grips him just as Ryder dances alongside Ms. Potts and he leans over gripping his belly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh....ohhhhhhhhhh...."

He really wishes he didn't come because his stomach is killing him, the pain is overwhelming.

There's too much noise around him and it's doing nothing but making the pain worse. He just wants to scream for everyone to SHUT UP but it is a kids play after all.

The pain dissipates and Harry shivers. He's actually not cold in the least, the pain is just so intense his body can't control the shaking.

"Harry dear?" Jay whispers.

"Hmm?" He hums back, pinching his nose and rubbing large circles into his belly.

"You're in labor, darling."

"No m'not..." His voice comes out shaky, near to his breaking point.

"You are lovely.."

"I-I just want to see Ryder..I-I'll go to the hospital later. They aren't that close..."

She sighs and starts to say something before her toe is being crunched by her very out of breath son.

"Lou-"

"Shh Mum! Please, it's Ryder's big part!" Louis whispers.

Harry looks at Louis miserably. The shorter boy sends him a large smile and even rubs his arm a bit.

The contact is so relaxing Harry nearly forgets he's in labor.

He's quickly reminded though when his belly squeezes tight with another contraction.

He massages his thumbs into his rock hard belly and tries to breathe through the intense contraction gripping at him.

He exhales an excessive amount of air trying to work through the pain. His belly bears down harder, pressing down on the seat between his legs.

He throws his head back and exhales again.

"Ohhhhhhhh......" He whispers.

Ryder only has a few more lines before the play is over. He HAS to make it through.

He squeezes his eyes shut as he feels Sebastian move within him painfully.

The crowd erupts in cheers as Ryder and the rest of the cast take their last bow. Harry stands with a low groan and cheers for his favorite little pot, stomach contracting the entire time.

He sits quickly to try and get his bearings. He feels a hand on his arm and he turns quickly to the source.

Louis is squatted down in front of him and Harry gives him a confused look.

"Harry, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything. I like you, Harry..I may even.."

"Louis, m'not doing this."

"I broke up with Liam."  
"What? Why?"

"It's you, Harry. It's always been you. I tried to make it work with Liam but I couldn't because I've always known it was you. Ever since I walked into your bloody fancy match making office."

"Louis, dear.."

"Mum, hold on...please."

"Ohhh...."

Harry rubs at his belly as it tenses again. He presses his elbow into the auditorium chair and presses the other hand into his belly, massaging it in circles.

The pain is much more intense than the others. Harry's thrilled at Louis' words but he can barely listen. His belly rolls in pain, pushing out and tightening like a vice.

Pressure presents itself so intensely that he feels like his belly might explode. He bites his tongue as Louis continues.

"Look, Harry. I know I've messed up but someone once told me that the secret to finding love was about knowing exactly what you wanted. You said some people only think they know..that was me with Liam. But now I know. I know what I want and it's you, Harry. It's you."

"Louis I-hhhohhhhhhhhhh........."

He bends over in his chair, belly hitting the seat cushion and groans out.

Louis' eyes grow large.

"Louis, he's in labor dear."

"Owwww...and m'water just broke..."


	13. 10,002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives birth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the end *cries*
> 
> I'm working on Tumblr requests at the moment so if you have any you'd like to send in, feel free! 
> 
> HazzaMyLouWorld 

"W-what?! Why didn't anyone bloody tell me?! Are you ok?"

"N-not particularly feeling my best....hhohhhh...."

He pushes his head into the seat and whimpers, pressing his palms into his contracting tummy.

He hisses and squeezes his eyes shut tighter.

"Owwwwwwwwww...."

"Daddy! Harry! Nanny! Did you see me?! Did you see me on stage?!" Ryder runs to the small group with a large grin.

Jay smiles and lifts him up in her arms. Louis grips Harry's hand and smiles up at him as well.

Harry tries his best to smile too but his contractions are nearly one on top of the other, lasting almost a full minute.

"Harry?"

"It's ok lovely. Harry's just got a bit of a tummy ache."

"Baby brother ok?!" Ryder asks worriedly.

"Yes darling. In fact, you'll get to meet him today!"

Ryder's eyes widen.

"Sebastian is coming today?!"

"Yes."

"How?!"

"Um-"

"Ohhhhhhhh......." Harry grips onto the seat and Louis snaps back to reality.

"Ok H. Come on, let's get you to the hospital. Mum..would you mind taking Ryder home?"

"B-but I wanna meet Sebastian, Daddy!"

"You will, lad! I promise! We've just got to um...go pick him up, yeah?"

Ryder's pout is still heavily evident on his lips but Jay leaves with him anyway.

Louis helps a moaning Harry to his mini van and buckles him in. Harry immediately turns on his side and pushes his seat back, throwing an arm over his face.

Louis takes off toward the hospital and tries to calm his pounding heart.

"Lou..?" Harry whispers.

"Harry Edward Styles, if you say one thing about us being in my mini van I'll-"

"No...t's not that. Will you call my mum?"

Louis frowns and rubs his rock hard belly.

"Of course, Harry. Of course! Now?"

"No..wait. I can't STAND any noise right now..ohhhhhhhhhh.....OHHHHHHHH....."

He throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut as the pain intensifies with the absence of his waters.

He's able to get a break between contractions and turns over on his back, rubbing up and down his belly and inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"HURRY LOU! I know this bloody Mystery Machine goes faster than...45?!? LOUIS WE CAN GO FASTER THAN THAT....ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Harry throws his head back and grips at his heaving, low, tense belly and groans out so loudly that Louis' a bit afraid he might actually give birth in his car.

"HARRY! I'm trying to get you there SAFELY. And I'll have you know the mystery machine is.."

"I REALLY don't care, Lou."

"Right; sorry."

"Please hurry! M'stomach hurtsssssss."

"I know, lovely. That's part of it, unfortunately. Quite worth it, though."

Harry nearly rips Louis' head off but they finally make it to the hospital.

Louis helps Harry out of the car before the curly headed boy is gripping onto his side mirror and pressing a hand into his belly that's so tight his shirt is near to ripping.

"Hmmmmm.....mmmmm......."

Harry lies his head down on the mirror while the pain rolls ceaselessly through his belly.

"Come on, lovely. Let's get you inside..." Louis coo's, taking his arm.

Harry grips Louis' arm and tries his best to walk through his stomach contracting but he has to stop as they reach the door and press a hand to the side.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....."

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Almost there, yeah? Few more steps. You can do it."

Louis more or less pulls Harry through the door and doesn't even have to alert a nurse before a wheelchair is being brought out to the boy.

Harry sits in the wheelchair and throws his head back, holding the sides of his belly with eyes shut tight.

"Hhhohhhhh-ohhhhhh....ohhhhhhhh.."

"Shhh Harry, you're doing so well.." Louis coo's, rubbing his curls back from his face.

The nurse gets him to a room and gives him a bit of privacy to slip into a gown. Before he can even take his shirt off, he grips his knees, belly hanging freely below him and let's out a low groan.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh....hhohhhhhhh...."

"Shh, come on babe. Just put this beauty on and you can lie down, yeah? Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Harry sniffles and stands back up once he gets a break. Louis helps him undress and slip into the gown before lying miserably on the bed.

"Mmmmm.........."

There's a small knock on the door and Harry's Doctor appears before the two men.

"I see its go time then?" She smiles walking over to a moaning Harry.

Harry nods, throwing an arm over his face.

"You don't look up to much talking so I'll ask your friend here, is that all right?"

Harry nods again before moaning and massaging the heel of his palm into his belly.

"How far apart are his contractions?"

"Maybe two minutes."

"Wow. Ok, that's really close. Has his water broken yet?"

Louis nods.

"All right Harry. Let's have a check then, ok?"

"I'll call your mum." Louis says, exiting.

He catches sight of Harry's face which looks nervous for him to go but he leaves anyway. It's just a vulnerable moment when the doctor checks dilation, he doesn't want to overstep any boundaries.

He hums as the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Anne? It's Louis..Tomlinson. I'm Harry's-"

"I know who you are, dear. What's going on?"

"Um..Harry's in labor. You might want to get down here quickly. His contractions aren't very far apart."

"I'm on my way! Oh I'm so excited! Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Be there for him, ok? He needs you."

"Of course."

He pockets his phone and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Harry whimpers.

He walks back in to see the doctor has pulled Harry's gown back down and is pressing on his belly.

"Owwwwww....." Harry presses down on his belly before throwing his arms over his face again.

"Ok baby is head down and in position. It shouldn't be too much longer, Harry. Hang in there." She exits after throwing her gloves away and smiling at Louis.

Harry turns on his side and grips the hospital bed bar

"Instructor said lying on m'side should help." Harry mumbles to Louis.

Louis nods.

"Worked a bit for me. How far dilated are you?"

"Seven. Said it shouldn't be more than an hour or so."

"Great, that's wonderful!"

"Louis, I-ohh...oh.....ohhhhhhhh...."

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and presses a hand to his belly. He leans in on himself and groans out as his belly bears down with an intense contraction.

Louis rushes over and shushes him while rubbing his hair.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....."

He presses his face into his hand gripping the hospital bed.

The contraction leaves him and he's able to breathe again. A knock sounds through the silent hospital room and Louis quickly answers.

"Baby! How are you?" Anne runs to Harry, kissing his cheek and rubbing his belly.

"Ohh...my stomach hurts...feels like Sebastian is right between m'legs."

"It's ok, sweetie. He'll be here soon. How far dilated?"

"Seven."

"That's great!"

"I...I need to sit up. This doesn't feel good."

Anne nods and Louis runs over and helps Harry sit up.

Harry leans his head forward and squeezes his eyes shut as his belly tightens again. He glues both hands to the sides and moans out.

"Hhohhhhhh........."

Louis' phone rings and he curses before exiting.

Anne rubs Harry's tense belly gently before he sniffles.

"Want Lou..."

"Ok love. One moment, ok?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......"

Louis rushes back in with a small smile.

"Louis..he wants you..."

Louis nods and gets up on the bed.

"My mum did this for me when I was in labor." He mumbles, getting behind Harry and massaging his back and belly.

Harry lifts his top, feeling far too hot, and let's his belly be exposed. Louis can see as the muscles tense up and bear down.

Once it's over, Harry let's his head fall to Louis' shoulder and rhythmically breathes.

Louis massages his shoulders until he's tensing up again in pain. He rubs his head back and forth on Louis' shoulder before leaning in on himself as the pain gets severe.

"Owwwwwwwwwww.....owwwwww....."

The doctor comes just as the pain ends and offers to check him again. Louis and Anne step out while she gets to work.

"He loves you, you know. He talks about you all the time." Anne says, looking Louis straight in the eyes.

Louis looks down to hide his burning cheeks.

"I...I told him I loved him today. He didn't respond."

"Well sweetie, he's in labor. You know how that feels. Probably not really feeling up to saying anything happy at the moment."

Louis nods, but he can't help his insecurities.

"I just...I hope I didn't mess up. I had this boyfriend and I ditched Harry a few times but it was only because I was trying to force myself to like the other guy and not Harry and I-"

"Louis, it's ok. I don't think he could ever stop loving you."

"Anne? Louis? He's ready to push."

Louis and Anne rush in on an intense contraction gripping onto Harry's unclothed bump.

He's stood beside the bed, bent over and groaning out.

"Push whenever you feel ready, Harry. You'll know."

Harry leans his head forward again and grits his teeth, pushing down.

"Ohhhhhhghhhhh....."

"Good Harry! Good! Louis, if you'd like to get behind him..."

Louis gets behind him quickly and massages his belly before Harry squats.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhghhhhhhhhhh...."

He gets a break and rubs at his belly before the contraction overwhelms him again.

"Ohhhhhhhhghhhhhhhh...hoh...hoh..hoh..hohhhhhghhhhh...."

Sebastian's head appears and Louis gasps.

"He has so much hair, Harry!"

"Louis, I love you!"

"What?"

"I love you too! I want to be with you I-ohhhghhhhhhhhhhhh...."

"Ok! Ok Harry! We can be together but I need you to focus right now, ok? Listen to your body and get Sebastian out, ok?"

"Hhohhhhhhhhhh....owwwwghhhhhh....."

Sebastian's head slides out and Harry gasps.

"Ohhhhghhhhhhhhhh...hoh..hoh...hoh...ohhhghhhh...."

Three more pushes and Sebastian lands in Louis' hands. Harry shouts in relief and tears fill his eyes at the sight of Louis and his son.

It turns out you CAN have your cake and eat it too.

At least, that's how Harry sees things.

His ex boyfriend made a birth control pill that failed on him.

Louis had a son and gave up on love.

But going to Harry the matchmaker made all the difference.

Make that 10,002 happy customers.


End file.
